


Firsts

by Shin_Sankai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blue Eyes, Crossover, Cute, Explanations, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Sankai/pseuds/Shin_Sankai
Summary: I could not resist this quick tale of Izzy pestering Alec for details on his first time with Magnus.





	Firsts

Firsts  
By: Shin Sankai

#

There was a knock at the door which made the shadowhunter residing inside the property raise his eyebrow. Alexander Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute, glanced at his phone to take note it was 7pm and he'd left his “job” and come directly to the very place which he truly considered home to him. That being his current boyfriends, Magnus Bane – the High Warlock of Brooklyn's, place. 

He'd been debating on surprising his boyfriend with cooking him dinner, but his first attempt had actually burnt the crap out of one of Magnus' prized pots. He'd have to sheepishly apologise and ask him where he bought it from (or magicked it from) and ask him to get a replacement and he'd pay him in money. Or kisses. Whichever Magnus desired most. Alec hoped it would be the kisses.

The knocking was persistent and so Alec, with a sigh, left the kitchen and headed for the door. He knew it wouldn't be Magnus, for the man would magic the door open at his will if needed, even if his hands were full for that matter. Plus he'd already received a text saying his last job was taking longer and for him to order takeaway for them tonight. Which was a great scapegoat from the disastrous attempt of cooking the warlock and himself a meal. Alec was really only good at doing pancakes and waffles and whilst Magnus would not object to eating dessert for dinner, he really did want to get better. Magnus was so skilled, since he was over 400 years old and all, he was pure magic, being able to do anything and everything and magicking it at his will which Alec was a little jealous about, because he was still just plain and simple Alec. Alec who was still his usual fumbling self and yet somehow, he'd scored himself the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Go figure. In any case, Alec vowed to get better at many things, knowing his reward would be Magnus' smile. Something he treasured very dearly in his heart.

Alec finally opened the door, frowning at the visitor on the other side. “Finally, what took you so long?” She waltzed on in like she owned the damn place.

“Izzy, what are you doing here?”

“You never answered my question.”

“Question?” He really was confused as he closed the door and made his way over to the couch where she was currently lounging. She went to go pat Chairman Meow who hissed at her before scurrying towards Alec and winding around his legs purring for protection from the current intruder into its home. “Don't scare Magnus' cat.” Alec muttered and picked up the tiny ball of fluff and pressed his face into the Chairman's soft fur.

“That cat doesn't like anyone but you and Magnus, though that is a given since he's the owner.”

“That's a good thing.” Izzy arched an eyebrow at him for that. “He doesn't date anyone that his cat doesn't like.”

“What about Camille?”

Alec frowned at that, making his way over to the couch and tucked himself into a corner of it, back to the front door and Chairman now resting in his lap, his fingers scratching under the felines chin. “I'm going to pretend you did not just say that to me.” Izzy gave a sheepish and very apologetic look at her blunt words. Alec was pretty used to listening to Magnus' various tales about his life before they met, the warlock slowly opening up to him, but the one he truly hated the most was Camille Belcourt. Though he wasn't sure if it was because she was beautiful and immortal like Magnus or for the fact she had stomped all over the warlock's rather large, but also very fragile, heart and pretty much smashed it to smithereens. So much so he'd closed himself off for almost a hundred years. Alec could never understand that sort of lengthy pain. Alright, so maybe he hated her for all those reasons. Quickly he shook his head of such thoughts for she was no longer an issue these days. “Anyway, why are you here again? Has something happened at the Institute? You could have just called me and I'd...”

“Its not that.” Izzy interrupted her over protective brother, his mind ticking over as he probably thought something had happened to Jace,her eyes drifting down as he unconsciously rubbed at his parabatai rune under his plain olive green shirt. “You've been avoiding me most of the day.”

“What? No I haven't.” Alec was quick to respond.

“Yes you have. You came to the Institute after spending the night at Magnus' and...”

“That's not the first night I’ve spent at Magnus' Izzy.”

“I know that!” His baby sister snapped frustratingly at him. He knew exactly where this was going, but hoped, prayed even, that it wouldn't get there. “You asked for my advice, I gave it to you, and now I’ve been trying to prod you all day and you're skirting around my questions, so I've come to get answers directly as there is no place you can escape to here.”

“Is this seriously necessary?” Alec gently placed Chairman on a cushion and then rose to his full height, making his way into the kitchen as he'd forgotten to make himself a cup of tea, the kettle having boiled just as Izzy was nearly bashing Magnus front door down. 

Without even asking his sister, who was currently hot on his heels, Alec began to make her a strong coffee. She was doing a late patrol this evening and the caffeine would help. Especially when it was roasted beans from Brazil that Magnus had portalled to last week to “purchase”.

“So how was it?” Izzy flat out asked, taking the offered cup of coffee and once again followed her sweet and protective brother back into Magnus' open plan living room.

“How was what?”

“Oh come on, you know what I'm hinting at.”

Alec let out a sigh as he took up his seat once more, curling into the corner of the plush lounge, Chairman once more taking up residence in his lap, only this time Alec lifted him, cushion and all, and placed it back in his lap, left hand once again brushing over the tiny cat. “Do siblings really discuss their sex lives with each other?” Alec watched as Chairman let off a lawn, did a stretch and then jumped out of his lap, heading towards the kitchen. Even the cat didn't want to hear this.

“Well, we aren't normal siblings.” Izzy dropped back down into her own spot, one leg crossed over the other and both hands cradling the delicious cup of coffee in her hands. Alec arched an eyebrow at that, looking at Izzy's grin. “We're special siblings to each other.” He rolled his eyes at that.

“Izzy...”

“Come on, either I'll be the one to ask you, or maybe Jace might? And lets face it, he'd probably be a lot worse then me.” Alec frowned at that. Was his sister seriously going to rat him out to his parabatai that he and Magnus had finally... They were parabatai, they could feel each other's emotions fluctuate, but there was no way they felt that thank the angel. He silently eyed his sister once more, feeling her curiosity bouncing off of her in waves.

Alec finally let out a sigh, gazing into his warm cup of tea. “We laughed.”

“Is that good...or bad?”

“I'm all types of awkward.”

“Alec...”

“No, seriously Izzy, you don't need to try and defend me. I am.” Alec gave a slight grin as Izzy tilted her head over at him. “Truthfully, I never thought I'd have something like this. And I wanted to show Magnus just what he truly means to me and what he does to me that whilst I felt nervous and awkward and also really excited, in my haste, it was actually pretty funny.” He watched his sister smile once more. “I mean, I was feeling pretty desperate and I nearly tripped us up trying to get my boots off, and my clothes for that matter...” Alec couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks as he began to remember everything. “And I really wanted Magnus to be naked too, but I also didn't want to stop kissing him so we stumbled about, laughed through it and then his strength pretty much yanked us onto his bed.”

“Go on...” Izzy was eager to hear it all. And truthfully Alec wasn't sure how much he should talk about it. He could already feel his cheeks blushing brighter as it was.

“Well, I guess my desperation started to show, as I wanted to remove his shirt as he was above me, but then Magnus stopped abruptly and for awhile I thought I did something wrong.”

“Why would you think that?” Alec pointedly stared at his sister. 

“You seriously asking me that?” He voiced in slight annoyance. “Magnus is my first.” And the blush was back on his face, possibly even drifting down his neck as Alec finally admitted that aloud even though he'd already silently admitted that to Izzy back at the Institute. “Anyway, turns out, Magnus was getting turned on, even if I was...am...inexperienced and he couldn't help how his control slipped and he tore away from me.” Izzy was all types of confused as Alec was being a bit vague now. “He glamours his warlock marker, not wanting to scare people away because of it. As we were furiously kissing, and my hands were...well...trying to get at him...the glamour slipped and he was hesitant to show me.” Alec watched Izzy's eyes widen at this news.

“What is it? Its not in any of our reports!”

“You're that eager to know?” Alec watched her nod vigorously and quite frankly, since he met the High Warlock, Alec had been the same as his baby sister at really wanting to know what Magnus' marker truly was. It was something very personal to a warlock, and the fact that Magnus had revealed it to him, something he never did for just anyone, it spoke volumes to him.

“Well...”

“If you're that interested, you could have just asked me my dearest Isabelle.” Alec immediately stiffened, berating his shadowhunter skills for totally letting him down as usually he knew the minute Magnus was within ten feet of his presence. It was like he had an extra sense which was honed to Magnus alone. Not that Alec would ever deny that skill, but he was annoyed at himself for becoming distracted.

Alec closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths as he tried to calm his raging heart and wanted so desperately for the bright blush on his cheeks to disappear. Just how long had Magnus been home for? It made Alec ponder, since he lost himself in his conversation with Izzy, that maybe it was when she had grinned at him, after voicing that silly comment about them being special siblings. Now that he thought of it, it wasn't exactly an encouraging grin for him to continue on, but a little mischievous instead. Which meant, Magnus had pretty much heard everything! Oh angel, this was too embarrassing to even look over his shoulder at the High Warlock and just what the warlock's expression looked like.

With shoulders tense, Alec trying to calm his inner turmoil down and not wanting to now start an argument with Izzy, or even Magnus for that matter, because how dare he not let his presence be known to him, those very thoughts were lost when he listened to Izzy let off a gasp and an 'oh my...' escaped her lips. Alec snapped his eyes open, glancing at his sister who was looking over his shoulder, her eyes wider then usual and her burgundy lips parted. Finally he shifted in his seat, turning his upper body and head and felt a grin form on his lips as he gazed up at Magnus and his golden cat eyes staring at him and Izzy on the couch.

Gods they were so beautiful. He was so beautiful.

“Magnus...their beautiful.” Alec listened to his sister confess and watched his boyfriend grin at Izzy's confession.

“Now where have I heard such lovely praise like that before?” Alec felt his own lips shift into a wider smile as Magnus glamoured his eyes once more and then stepped towards the couch, bending to press a chaste kiss against his still grinning and waiting pink lips.

“Well, I should be heading off...” Izzy didn't think it was a good idea to swoon over how adorable the two of them were, as that would just make her big brother frown and she much preferred him in his bubble of 'Magnus happiness'. There is nothing more she ever wanted in her young life then to see her adorable, sweet and awkward big brother happy. And that is exactly what Magnus Bane was making him.

“You don't have to go.” Magnus voiced as he gently took her hand into his and gave it a slight squeeze. How this warlock cared for her brother, for her, for their family (well mainly Jace and Max and then of course Clary and Simon). “Why not stay for dinner?” Izzy had never met a more lovely downworlder then Magnus Bane that's for sure. And she'd interacted with her fair share.

“Thanks but I already ate.” It was a lie, but hey, she couldn't say what she really wanted to say...or...oh who was she kidding, of course she could! “The look you have placed on my big brothers face totally means I really do have to go as he's about ready to launch himself at you.” Magnus arched an eyebrow and grinned once more when Izzy stood on tiptoe and pecked him lightly on the cheek before bending down to her brother's seated form and kissing his very red cheek. She sauntered out of Magnus' (and sort of Alec's) loft apartment. Granted they'd not officially moved in together or anything, but Alec spent most nights here now so she did refer to Magnus' place as Alec's too.

“Ah, you Lightwood's never cease to amaze me.” Magnus muttered mainly to himself as his door clicked closed, he snapping his fingers which locked it for the evening. “Now, more importantly my dear shadowhunter, were you seriously going to tell all to your own sister about our first night together as lovers?” Magnus teased whilst removing his jacket, tossing it over the couch so now he was only dressed in his black press trousers and a silk blue shirt. He had blue streaks in his spiked hair, black eye-liner and a hint of blue eye-shadow as well. There was his six rings on his fingers and black nail polish and then the three necklaces resting against his chest. So, just the usual really.

A sudden gasp escaped his lips when his rather fast shadowhunter wrapped a strong hand around his left wrist and yanked him down and onto the couch, his long and lean body slamming into Alec's, pushing him down into the soft plush couch. Magnus' golden cat eyes glowed heatedly at his dear blushing pretty boy beneath him, listening and feeling Alec's heart thumping merrily away.

“Why can't I be in awe at the care and attention you showed me...continuously show me I might add.” Alec wasn't sure if the way he lowered his voice actually worked or not on Magnus, but then maybe it did as he felt the warlock shiver above him. Though that could have been because he ran his fingers down Magnus' back and then lightly (shyly) rested them against his hips. Maybe he'd run over a particular sensitive zone on Magnus' back. He was, after all, still very new to this and very new to the feel of Magnus' body. And very eager to learn as well. Could he tell Magnus that?

“Alexander...”

“In all seriousness, I wasn't going to go that far, at least I don't think I was. Though I'm pretty sure she would have tried to beat it out of me.”

Magnus let off a delighted chuckle. “Don't worry, I'll protect you.” Magnus grinned down at his blushing boy, shifting slightly in his current lounging position over Alec and was captivated in the shadowhunter as Alec's knees rose and his legs spread that little bit wider to accommodate him more comfortably.

“Promise?” Alec practically purred against Magnus' lips, his bright blue eyes blazing up at his dashing boyfriend and knew very well that his blush was still gracing his cheeks. 

Magnus was never really one to thank angels or gods, in his over 400 years of life so far, but maybe he should start to since he had his very own angel pressed oh so delightfully and deliciously close and under him, all eager for his skilled ministrations.

“I promise pretty boy.” No more words were needed as their lips sealed together, gasps mingling as one as this was by far their best and most heated kiss to date, Magnus knowing there was going to be many, many, many more from here on out.

#

End.


End file.
